lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rizki004
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Brynhildr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2011-05-17T09:45:03 PC Quick Tips defeating the Enlightened Seven on 1st playthrough and low BR What a long subject, anyhow, I just want to share how I defeated them on BR 55 without a high tier skill like WA, Cachexia, Mixed Massage, Wards etc. Because a low BR usually doesn't have that much skills and without high tier weapon like Superlative,Optimal,Artis etc. (with Rush being exception for having Wards) First things first, Item Arts is a good one, Herbs, Lotions and Traps for support. And Explosives, Shards for attack. Use any leader that has it. Item Arts is fast, usually the one that moves with Item Arts get priority. Here are my Hero for Item Arts, of course you can use whoever you want: *Shards : David, Khrynia *Explosives : Allan, Khrynia *Traps : Irina, Allan, Wyngale --> Retreat Flare and Rousing Flare is a must. (For substite of Psionics) *Herbs : Baulson, Darien, David, Caedmon, Gabriel, Blocter (All of them were a scout) *Lotions : Gaou --> Hartshorn Note that I'm not concentrating on Item Arts, but Item Arts sure help me a big time. I use 5 unions, 4/4/4/3/3 , HP 5k/5k/5k/4k/4k . Leader Rush/Emmy/Irina/David/Torgal. Creating the union is up to you really. Stats are around 100 str for combat leader, and 100 int for mystic leader (as I don't want to screw The Seven stats before I recruit them). And for God's sake, use Summon! And use UA or RWA when the command shows up. *First, Attack Snievan, use "Lower their morale" if the command shows up. *Second, Milton comes, keep concentrating on Snievan untill he's dead, Milton is really crazy with his Iron will, he use it almost every turn, so defeating him will be a challenge, so here's how, with Iron Will, it's almost 100% kill your union, so it's stupid to multi-deadlocking him, only send 2 union to attack him, and the others use "Recover your health", after the first union dies, the second union will deadlock (not multi) him in which he can't attack you anymore, and here's why Rousing Flare is so good, when you revive a union, the unit with Rousing Flare USUALLY use it to them, making your morale goes up easily. Repeat untill Milton is well done. (took me 28 turn) *Third, now here's the hardest part, Ludope and Zuido comes, Ludope will lock you and use Galaxy, if your morale is bloody red, then it's done, time your morale when fighting Milton. Zuido will use his Giant Press which is a little annoying. Ludope usually use AoE Mystic Arts, which my union always die from his attack, keep attacking and use "Lower their morale" and reviving (again, Rousing Flare will be used when reviving, which gives you a lot of morale). In my case, Zuido got locked by Cyclops, so his Giant Press was a waste and I can concentrate on Ludope. After Ludope is down, Zuido is not that hard. *Fourth, this is a joke, Young comes ALONE, use this chance to recover your health and morale, don't kill him when your morale is low. *Fifth, Hannah & Hinnah, luckily for me, they didn't use Twin Snowpetal!, I quickly hunt down Hannah, and after that, Hinnah is not that hard with her Total Domination.Rizki004 13:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC)